


Full moon

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [94]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elf Culture & Customs, F/F, Fantasy, First Meetings, POV Tauriel, Pining, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They say Lady Galadriel is the most beautiful elf-maiden this world has ever known — and Tauriel mustdisagree. As soon as she sets her eyes upon Galadriel's granddaughter Arwen, it is clear.





	Full moon

**Author's Note:**

> I've badly wanted to write these two since I saw the first Hobbit movies! Thanks for reading and definitely would love any thoughts/comments!

 

094\. Full moon

*

During the loneliest hours, Tauriel chooses to spend them hunting in the marshes, killing orc and the Great Spiders as Thranduil commanded, or walking along the Old Forest Road, ready to defend Mirkwood if the need should arise.

Very rarely is she permitted to visit Lothlorien, where the boughs and canopies shimmer with a golden dewlight, and the pillars of the trees feel smooth as glass against her hand, its bark silver.

During nightfall, the realm casts itself in a radiant, heavenly blue, glowing from within the ceremonial halls and opened entrance-arches and windows.

They say Lady Galadriel is the most beautiful elf-maiden this world has ever known — and Tauriel must _disagree_. As soon as she sets her eyes upon Galadriel's granddaughter Arwen, it is clear.

She approaches Tauriel from a branched, labyrinthine staircase of sterling, holding herself with the dignity of a warrior, but much more relaxed and with none of the emotional scars. The bright _light_ of the stars, alive and ethereal, resides within Arwen's eyes peering over the other elf.

"Forgive me," she announces softly, pausing. "You appear weary. Shall I take my leave?"

Tauriel shakes her head, folding her arms behind her back courteously. "I have passed my message onto Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel as the Captain of Mirkwood's Guard. No more."

The moonlight pales the glimmering, indigo fabric draping upon Arwen's shoulders and her wrists.

_Warmth_ — it flourishes to Tauriel's bare, peachy-pale skin, where Arwen's mouth hovers upon her, touching and drawing shut for a brief, fervent kiss.

She doesn't move, too shocked to much less blink.

" _No more_ ," Arwen echoes, displaying a perilous, earnest smile, disappearing into the thicket as if no more than a fantastical dream brought to life.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
